Hello Pro Kenshuusei
Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (ハロ!プロ研修生) (formerly Hello! Pro Egg (ハロ!プロエッグ)) is a collection of young girls selected through (or who are added specially by Tsunku) who are recieving free dance and vocal lessons in the hopes that they will one day be able to debut as a full idol within Hello! Project. Not yet being full members within Hello! Project, the girls don't recieve a great deal of work, mainly just perfoming at concerts as backing dancers for the major acts. The Kenshuusei perform regularly as backround dancers, but they occasionally perform in small concerts. History In June 2004, 32 winners were selected from the 10,570 applicants of the "Hello! Pro Egg Audition 2004." During February 2006, a second audition was held and three more winners were selected into this group. Since then individual members have been added by Tsunku, including Kikkawa Yuu and Linlin. In June 2008, Fukumura Mizuki, Kaneko Rie and Takeuchi Akari were introduced at the Shinjin Kouen concert. Hello! Pro Egg mostly serve as backup dancers at various Hello! Project concerts. Some Eggs have also acted in various dramas, plays and musicals. The only units made up entirely of Hello! Pro Eggs are Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai and Shugo Chara Egg! who regularly participate in cultural festivals alongside Morning Musume. Several former Eggs also participate in Gatas Brilhantes H.P.: Korenaga Miki is a full-time player, while Noto Arisa, Mano Erina, Sengoku Minami, Sawada Yuri and Mutou Mika serve as reserve players. These five are also original members of Ongaku Gatas, the first Hello! Project unit to feature both Hello! Project members and Eggs. Tanaka Anri is a former trainee and player of Little Gatas. In January 2008, Korenaga Miki graduated from Hello! Pro Egg to concentrate on Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Ongaku Gatas. Noto Arisa took her place as leader of Hello! Pro Egg. Former Eggs Okada Yui, Arihara Kanna and Linlin have debuted in Hello! Project groups, Mano Erina has debuted as a soloist, and THE Possible has debuted in TNX. As of 2007, all of the members of Hello! Pro Egg have officially debuted in concert in the Shinjin Kouen concert series. At that time, Noto Arisa, Sengoku Minami, and Sawada Yuri are participating in the Gatas Brilhantes H.P. unit Ongaku Gatas; Kikkawa Yuu and Kitahara Sayaka are participating in the Kirarin☆Revolution unit MilkyWay; Maeda Yuuka is participating in the Cinderella the Musical unit High-King; and Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon and Saho Akari are participating in the Shugo Chara! unit Shugo Chara Egg!. Later Shugo Chara Egg! members Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Wada Ayaka left Shugo Chara Egg! Fukumura Mizuki joined as a second generation member to take the role of Amulet Heart, Maeda Irori, Saho Akari and Tanabe Nanami also joined. Tsunku announced that S/mileage members Maeda Yuuka, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, and Ogawa Saki were going to graduate from eggs into full time members of Hello Project in spring 2010. S/mileage graduated at the 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold~ concert. The concert introduced 3 new members. Kizawa Runa, Nagasawa Wakana, and Kudo Haruka. Tsunku announced in August that members of Hello! Pro Egg members were allowed to participate in the 9th generation Morning Musume audition. They must be in the age limit to participate. On January 2nd, 2011, it was announced by Tsunku that Fukumura Mizuki, would be joining Morning Musume as a ninth generation member. Around January 2011, Hello! Pro Egg members Kizawa Runa, Tanaka Anri, Sainen Mia, Okai Asuna, and Hirano Tomomi resigned. On April 9th, 2011, Hello! Pro Egg attended the charity event Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu ~From Yokohama with Love~. The members in attendance were Saho Akari, Kaneko Rie, Takeuchi Akari, Miyamoto Karin, Katsuta Rina, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, Nagasawa Wakana, and Kudo Haruka. These nine members are the same ones who attended and performed in the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ Concerts. Nothing is currently known about the other "current" members, or if they are even still part of Hello! Pro Egg. In late 2010, and early 2011, There was a mass egg graduation, cutting the number of eggs down to eight, It was revealed that one of the eggs, Maeda Irori, had left Hello Pro Egg and Hello Project to join AKBN0. Around 2011, Hello! Pro Korea member Jang Da Yeon became a Hello! Pro Egg member. On June 19th, 2011, the eggs held an event, where three new eggs where introduced; Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, and Hamaura Ayano. A day later, Three more eggs were announced, Mogi Minami, Otsuka Aina and Ogawa Rena. Bringing the number of eggs up to fifteen. In 2011 Hello! Project Egg offically got a twitter. On the 14th August 2011, two of the Eggs, Takeuchi Akari and Katsuta Rina graduated to join S/mileage as second generation members. On the 29th of September 2011, Kudo Haruka joined to Morning Musume. On January 2012, the name of the program was changed to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Groups Inactive Groups *v-u-den (Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui and Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume)) *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai *THE Possible (Active under TNX) *Ongaku Gatas *MilkyWay (Kikkawa Yuu, Kitahara Sayaka and Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume)) Acts featuring Former Eggs *Morning Musume (Linlin, Fukumura Mizuki and Kudo Haruka) *°C-ute (Arihara Kanna) *High-King (Maeda Yuuka) *Mano Erina (Soloist) *S/mileage (Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki, Takeuchi Akari, and Katsuta Rina) Members 'Generations' are not a confirmed way of dividing the Eggs, it is only presumed that they are in generations. All Current members * Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) * Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) * Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) * Tanabe Nanami (田邉奈菜美) * Jang Da Yeon (장다연) * Yoshihashi Kurumi (吉橋くるみ) * Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) * Hamaura Ayano (浜浦彩乃) * Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜) * Mogi Minami (茂木美奈実) * Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) * Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) * Yamaga Kanae (山賀香菜恵) * Oda Sakura (小田さくら) * Uemura Akari (植村あかり) * Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) * Okamura Rise (岡村里星) * Yamagishi Riko (山岸理子) * Nomura Minami (野村みな美) 4th Generation (2008.06.22) *Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) 5th Generation (2008.11.24) *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) 8th Generation (2009.11.22) *Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) *Tanabe Nanami (田邉奈菜美) 10th Generation (2011.06.19) *Yoshihashi Kurumi (吉橋くるみ) *Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) *Hamaura Ayano (浜浦彩乃) 11th Generation (2011.06.20) *Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜) *Mogi Minami (茂木美奈実) *Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) 12th Generation (2011.11.12) *Yamaga Kanae (山賀香菜恵) *Oda Sakura (小田さくら) 13th Generation (2012.03.16) *Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) *Uemura Akari (植村あかり) *Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) *Okamura Rise (岡村里星) *Yamagishi Riko (山岸理子) *Nomura Minami (野村みな美) Former members *Ooyanagi Maho (大柳まほ), graduated July 2005 *Kawashima Miyuki (川島幸), graduated September 2005 *Hashida Mirei (橋田三令), graduated June 2007 *Yutoku Ayumi (湯徳歩美), graduated November 2007 *Mutou Mika (武藤水華), graduated April 2008 *Aoki Erina (青木英里奈), resigned between June and December 2008 *Sawada Yuri (澤田由梨), graduated August 2009 *Noto Arisa (能登有沙), leader June 2004-September 2009, when she graduated, joined UF eggs *Ogura Manami (小倉愛実), graduated August 2007. *Maeda Irori (前田彩里, left sometime before March 31, 2011 to join AKBN0) *Sezaki Azusa (瀬崎あずさ) resigned (around April) 2009 *Komine Momoka (古峰桃香) resigned June 2010 *Kizawa Runa (木沢留那) resigned (around January) 2011. *Tanaka Anri (田中杏里) resigned (around January) 2011. *Sainen Mia (西念未彩) resigned (around January) 2011. *Okai Asuna (岡井明日菜) resigned (around January) 2011. *Hirano Tomomi (平野智美) resigned (around January) 2011. *Nagasawa Wakana (長澤和奏) resigned around September 2011 Debuted members *Okada Yui (岡田唯), joined v-u-den August 2004, graduated March 2009 *Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜), joined ℃-ute January 2006, graduated July 2009 *THE Possible, graduated from hello pro egg October 2007, graduated from Hello! project september 2009 **Morozuka Kanami (諸塚香奈実) **Ohse Kaede (大瀬楓) graduated August 2009 **Hashimoto Aina (橋本愛奈) **Akiyama Yurika (秋山ゆりか) **Okada Robin Shouko (岡田ロビン翔子) **Goto Yuki (後藤夕貴) *Korenaga Miki (是永美記), full-time member of Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Ongaku Gatas, graduated January 2008 *S/mileage (スマイレージ, graduated March 2010) **Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) **Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳) **Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) **Ogawa Saki (小川紗季) Debuted Soloists *Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) became a soloist March 29, 2008 *Kikkawa Yuu (吉川友), has completed her Hello! Pro Egg training, graduated December 2010 to become a soloist *Kitahara Sayaka (北原沙弥香, finished training March 2011) Debuted in Morning Musume *Linlin (リンリン), joined Morning Musume in March 2007 *Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖), joined Morning Musume in January 2011 *Kudo Haruka (工藤遥), joined Morning Musume in September 2011 Debuted in S/mileage * Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉), joined S/mileage in August 2011 * Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈), joined S/mileage in August 2011 Debuted in Up-Up Girls *Sengoku Minami (仙石みなみ, finished training December 2010) *Mori Saki (森咲樹, finished training January 2011) *Furukawa Konatsu (古川小夏, finished training January 2011) *Sekine Azusa (関根梓, finished training March 2011) *Saho Akari (佐保明梨, finished training April 2011) *Sato Ayano (佐藤綾乃, finished training March 2011) *Arai Manami (新井愛瞳, finished training March 2011) Hello! Pro Egg Units *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–) *THE Possible (2006–2007) *Shugo Chara Egg! (2008–2010) *S/mileage (2009–2010) Hello! Project Units Featuring Hello! Pro Egg *Ongaku Gatas (2007–2009) *MilkyWay (2008–2009) *High-King (2008; 2009–2010) *Shin Minimoni (2009–) *ZYX-α (2009–2010) *Aa! (2009–) Hello! Pro Egg Concerts *2007.05.13 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ (with THE Possible, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin, Arihara Kanna) *2007.08.26 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ (with THE Possible) *2007.11.23 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ *2008.03.29 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Kirameki no Yokohama~ *2008.06.22 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ *2008.09.23 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen Step!~ *2008.11.24 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009.04.04-05 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *2009.06.07 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ *2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009.11.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ *2010.02.28 2010 Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *2010.03.27 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ *2010 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *2010 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ External Links *Hello! Pro Egg Official FC Website *Japanese Wikipedia: ハロプロエッグ *Official Yokahama JUMP Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:2004 additions Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:2nd Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:3rd Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:7th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:10th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:13th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Hello! Pro Egg Concerts Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:C-ute Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:S/mileage Category:Mano Erina Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:8th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:Up Up Girls Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Kikkawa Yuu Category:Kitahara Sayaka Category:Youngest Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Morning Musume